rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 20: This is why you work with a party in RPGs.
Lesson 20. Shit happens. Let's talk about it! Ruby is apparently not fazed at all at the revelation that Penny is a robot (I'm still calling her a robot btw. I don't care if android is the proper term, bite me. >:) ). Also, she has an Aura. Wat. HOW. Last we heard of Aura, it was a manifestation of one's soul. Why does Penny have a soul? Well... there's one theory that cropped up. I wonder if Mr. Geppetto had a daughter... That said, if further discussion of Penny's soul is something you want, then go to my Penny-centric thread for that. So Penny tosses RWBY Ruby in the dumpster. Like what a sane person would do. #selfdepreciation One thing to note is that Ironwood is getting ready for something. It's a time of peace, but Penny is made to save the world. From what? Cinder? ...Or the Grimm? Or perhaps something far bigger than both? Cut to Junior's nightclub, which is now neutral on the matter. The opening either lied or they're about ready to join Cinder by the end of the Volume. At the very least, Junior gets to walk out with his club intact. Interesting to note is that we get some solid confirmation that Neptune is essentially a flirtious Jaune, as he's seen hitting on the Malachite twins. Meanwhile, Blake and Sun infiltrates the White Fang meeting. Blake has a very recognizeable hair. How the hell did no veteran member recognize her? I personally like the touch that they're wearing Grimm masks though. It's a bonus of hiding their identity as well as making them scary shit. And it worked on the fanbase as well. Remember when a lot of people thought Adam may be a Grimm once the neo Beowolves were first shown? Oh yeah, Roman finally answers why he's somehow working with the White Fang. A common enemy! With this revelation, Roman is presumably thinking that Cinder's plan ends in anarchy. Knowing Cinder, it's probably a bit more bigger than that. We return at the nightclub with some pretty dark shit. Junior's men that Roman hired? Never seen again. So... Did they get arrested or...? The implication is pretty damn dark if you think about it. Also, "What kind of a stupid question is that?" feels like a direct reference to a particualr RT Short for me. End result is that Yang barely got crap from Junior. Meanwhile, Blake failed the Stealth Mission segment again. So Roman decided to clean up the trash. Personally Cue the highway chase scene. Notable highlights include Neptune's Naginata Trident-gun and Sun demonstrating more Sun Wukong powers, notably, the semblance to create weaker clones of himself. The Monkey King still has more tricks up his sleeve. Of course, once their skills were shown off, their relevance for this episode ended and they're dumped away so that RWBY can now show off the teamwork they worked on in-between Volume 1 and Volume 2. Ship names! Of note is the return of Weiss' skating glyph, which was absent in Volume 1. With this reveal, the White Trailer comes closer to being more real than it is. Another thing is that Blake's Infinite Storm-esque barrage of slashes was not a product of any skill she has, it's all just empowered by Weiss' yellow glyph. And then the big reveal of Yang's semblance. She's literally a berserker. There's really not that much to say about the battle that everyone didn't already say. So instead, let's focus on motherfuckin' NEO! Overall, a fairly decent episode. Mostly exposition as well as confirmation of previous events. There's nothing really big to say about it. It's just a culmination of the past three episodes. Also, I called that the Paladin gets wrecked! Category:Blog posts